LEGO Batman: DarKnight
'' LEGO Batman: DarKnight ''is a stop motion brick film series created by Max Carroll and based on the characters created by Bob Kane. Carroll, a huge Marvel fan and longtime fanfiction writer for Marvel's own flagship character Spider-Man, has admitted that this is his first venture into DC-related territory, but has also said that he has long wanted to make a Batman series of his own. The series was followed up by LEGO Justice League: The New Frontier. Characters Featured character(s) * The Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Alfred Pennyworth * Robin (Tim Drake) * Oracle/Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) Supporting characters * Commissioner James Gordon * Chief O'Hara * Ellen Yin * Ethan Bennett * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Red Hood (Jason Todd) Villains * The Joker (Jack Napier) * The Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) * Mr. Freeze (Victor Friez) * Catwoman (Selina Kyle) * Clayface I (Basil Karlo) ** Clayface II (Matt Hagen) * Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) * The Riddler (Edward Nigma) * The Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) * Bane * Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) * Two-Face (Harvey Dent) * The Mutants ** The Mutant leader ** Rob ** Don ** Various unnamed Mutant gang members * Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) * Hugo Strange * Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) Episodes Season 1: Year One * 1. Resurgence: Years after witnessing the deaths of his parents, billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne returns from Asia to Gotham City in order to claim the role of C.E.O. of his company Wayne Industries. Meanwhile, an increasing crime wave, in turn caused by the massive gang known as the Mutants, forces Commissioner James Gordon and Detectives Ellen Yin and Ethan Bennett to turn to alternative measures in order to help turn the tide of the fight against the Mutants, especially when the Mutants' leader threatens Gordon on live TV. * 2. The Glass Pane: Having trained in martial arts for 8 years while in Asia, Bruce, realizing that his hunt for Joe Chill, the man who killed his parents, is obsolete in comparison to the rest of the Mutants' crime wave in Gotham, decides to become a vigilante, with the support of his butler Alfred, in order to fight off the Mutants. However, after his first fight with a gang of mutants, Bruce decides that his appearance isn't intimidating enough. Inspired by seeing a bat fly by a glass pane in his manor, Bruce utilizes some technological components from Wayne Industries in order to create a bat-themed costume and several gadgets, taking on the name and mantle of "Batman". * 3. Inexperience: After defeating several pockets of Mutant soldiers across the city, Batman believes that it's time to confront the Mutant leader at his base near the Gotham City Dump. However, even while confronting the Mutants with his new Batmobile, a modified military stealth patrol vehicle designed by Wayne Industries, Batman is seemingly no match for the Mutant leader in a one on one with him, mainly due to his inexperience, and only narrowly defeats him with a stroke of luck when the leader is distracted. * 4. Alliances: After defeating the Mutant leader, Batman meets up with Gordon, Yin, and Bennett at Gotham Police Headquarters. After agreeing that the war is escalating, Batman convinces Gordon to have the police focus on the smaller Mutant pockets smuggling in weapons from Russia, as well as to let the Mutants' leader out so that Batman can confront him again in order to defeat him to make the Mutants lose respect for their leader. * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : Season 2: The Long Halloween * 1. : * 2. : * 3. Frozen Hearts: An accident at Wayne Industries causes scientist Victor Fries to become severely mutated in his quest to find a cure for his wife, Nora's, fatal illness. Blaming Bruce Wayne for the accident, Victor becomes Mr. Freeze and attacks Wayne at one of his fundraising charity balls. Now, it's up to Batman to stop the insane scientist from carrying out a revenge plot that the Caped Crusader himself partially helped to create. * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : Season 3: Knightfall ' * 1. ''Bane: Decades ago, a group of revolutionaries rebelled against the League of Assassins, under the control of terrorist Ra's al Ghul, whom were in control of many territories in the Middle East. After the death of one of the revolutionaries, Ra's sentences his unborn child to carry out his sentence in an underground prison complex. After the child's birth, the mother is executed on the behalf of her husband and the child himself is named "Bane" by the warden. * 2. Azrael: In the present, Batman investigates the appearance of a newer, more brutal vigilante in Gotham City; Azrael. After a first confrontation with Azrael, though, Batman realizes that Azrael is really Jean-Paul Valley, Batman's first protege before Robin. Opting to take him back to the Batcave, the Dark Knight is met with some resistance from Robin, whom feels as if he were deceived. Nonetheless, Batman has Azrael train with Robin in order to make him a more effective crime-fighter. * 3. Venom: Many years after his birth, Bane, now the most feared man in the prison, even to the warden, is enlisted to partake in an experiment in order to create super-soldiers, as no one else has survived the experiment. Taking the serum, codenamed Venom, Bane instantly becomes super-humanly strong and leads a breakout of the complex. After escaping to a nearby town, however, Bane soon reads of the early exploits of the Batman as they come in from Gotham City, prompting Bane to go to Gotham and show the Caped Crusader "his place". * 4. Meltdown: Batman, Robin, and Azrael go out on patrol as part of the latter's training. However, Gordon informs Batman that Clayface has broken out of Arkham and is on the loose. However, upon confronting him, the trio discover's that Clayface's unique biology * 5. Breakout ''(1): Arriving in Gotham, Bane decrees that a direct assault on Batman would be foolish. Instead, he opts to destroy the walls of Arkham Asylum, freeing all the criminals into the city. Now, Batman spends all night trying to round up each criminal, starting with Two-Face, Poison Ivy, and Killer Croc. * 6. ''Long Knight ''(2): Soon after stopping Two-Face from killing James Gordon, Batman moves on to confronting the allied Scarecrow and Zsasz in a one-on-one on a rooftop, before needing to attend to Mr. Freeze, whom is attacking the Mayor. Meanwhile, Bane realizes that Bruce Wayne is Batman after analyzing audio recordings of both men, as well as studying physique pictures of both. Breaking into Wayne Manor, Bane knocks out Alfred and easily bests Robin in combat. * 7. ''Knightfall ''(3): After confronting and defeating Mr. Freeze at Gotham City Hall, Batman finally returns home after a long and excruciating night of crime-fighting... only to discover that Bane has broken into his home and knocked both Alfred and Robin unconscious. Having deduced the Dark Knight's secret identity, Bane easily batters around the exhausted and weakened Batman right into the Batcave, where the ultimate humiliation of the Caped Crusader awaits. * 8. ''Broken ''(3): Having shattered Batman's spine, Bane discards the Dark Knight into the streets of Gotham, declaring himself the city's "king". Meanwhile, Azrael, whom had watched from afar as Batman was soundly defeated by Bane, runs away to hide, frightened and not knowing what to do. However, he is soon found by Robin and a recovering Alfred, whom had managed to deliver Batman's body back to the Manor in secret. * 9. ''Successor ''(1): Alfred reveals to Azrael that Bruce had planned a contingency in the event that he himself was either injured or killed; Azrael was to become the new Batman. Though initially hesitant, Azrael accepts the role, to Robin's dismay, but on his own terms. Redesigning Batman's equipment, Azrael becomes a darker and more brutal version of the Dark Knight. The first task? Getting revenge on Bane. * 10. ''The Dark Oppressor ''(2): Having brutally defeated and humiliated Bane, nearly killing him if not for Robin's interference, Batman dismisses Robin and forces him to flee by attacking him. With this, Alfred resigns, leaving Batman alone in both the mansion and the cave. He then goes on to fight the Riddler, one of the few Arkham escapees whom Batman didn't catch, and a Joker impostor. Meanwhile, in Europe, Bruce undergoes training in order to learn how to walk again. * 11. ''Insanity Test ''(3): 3 months after Robin and Alfred departed from Azrael, Batman's mind slowly begins to unravel when his power trip as the Dark Knight begins to take it's toll on his sanity, leading him to begin to brutalize some of the city's newer super-villains, such as Condiment King and Killer Moth, and kill average criminals. This leads Gordon to initiate a manhunt for Batman. At the same time, Bruce learns of Azrael's abuse of the Batman name and realizes that he must return to Gotham to retake his mantle. * 12. ''Knight's End, Part 1: With Batman's killing spree reaching a new high, what with him also attacking civilians who try and "hamper his efforts", Gordon approves of lethal force to be used against the Caped Crusader. Bruce also returns to Gotham, having fully healed from his injuries sustained during his fight with Bane, in order to stop Azrael and end his killing spree. * 13. Knight's End, Part 2: Deciding that the police are becoming an issue, Azrael initiates a plan to eliminate them by directly attacking police headquarters, brutally injuring and slaughtering all the officers inside... save for Gordon, whom realizes that this isn't the true Batman. Batman then televises his plans to take over Gotham City by killing the Mayor in a very Joker-like style. At the same exact time, Bruce breaks into the Batcave and heads for a hidden compartment to "get some things". * 14. Knight's End, Part 3: Batman arrives '''Season 4: * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : Season 5: * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : Season 6: * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : Trivia * Batman wears 2 distinct costumes throughout the series. ** The original Batsuit is mainly inspired by his appearance in The Dark Knight Returns. ** The second suit, first seen at the end of Season 3 during the confrontation between Batman and Azrael, is based on the costume worn by Michael Keaton in Batman Returns.